


drem gets freaky 18+ rodick involved shart warning

by cxtbxyschlxtt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtbxyschlxtt/pseuds/cxtbxyschlxtt
Summary: made this as a joke im so sorry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	drem gets freaky 18+ rodick involved shart warning

it is a hot sumer day. a popular minecraft you tuber and streamer sit in his bedroom while records a let’s play. the lets play was on a small game called mimecraft.   
ah what a great stream says dream.the person who is streaming. dream senda a kissing face emoii into the chat but didn’t mean to he blushes.  
it turns out gorge was watching his stream, omg. and he has a uhhhhh a potato for a dick. gorge replied with ah eart.  
he hide his face behind his jackef..- gorge,,,,,, what are you doing here. gorge went to his privet dee ems and said hi qt laughinh moji bulsing emloji.  
gorge went to his pivaet deems and said hi cute and little did dream no that gorges face was as red as tomitoe. drem mesag gorg "hi sexie gorgy" and dream blush.  
geogo sed to drem "ur hot when u play mieencrat u know baby".  
somtimes i start to (2) drol becas u r jus t so hot!!11! i hav been wating u for so long and i think we should meet up" says gog. dream repons is "i do nit kno u but sur.  
omg!!!!!! wait,.......!!!!! p-pOG!!! yes !!!!!!!! he blush deeply and fiddles his fingys nervously.drem then sed "but homie bro my dued u have a no homo pass right??!?!? cuz I'm homeuhphewbic"  
greg them began to sweet. gaog repenationed *tat do net mater dos it??". drinkem resplied uhhhh gretchen i dot no if we can met up".   
he started to hum a tune along the lines of “can i go@to the washroom please oh no oh no i’m just kifdin u can go” to himself.goerge began to cry. noo my heart is broken i cant d o this anymore.  
y dus life suck so muchhh!!!!!111`11!! greg says to hemself. rodick from dreappy of a white kid slurped up goggles tears.i am no drepessed rodick is my onle ho  
rodick say it ok geog i love u. he ran too (to) (2) his colecsghun of dary why kid and opned to page of rodick butt an kiss it. rowley jefferson then came in and exclaimed “ZOO WR MAMA!!?1  
rodick scream it not what it luuks like!!!.rooly punchd tha wall very hard and cam toewards georock.noooo. said george. al of a student dream cums in.  
u wont tak him rowley! says drema. omg dream!!!!!!!! rodick cheer verie happy,,, he pisses is pants a little. georger, dream and roadereck k*ssed. rowley farted and flew awa.  
weeeeee sad rowlee. rodick peed outbof his mouf.rem llookd arond and sayd "guys,,, let's make it spicey here" and he reach into hus poket and get spikee feferi dildoe,,,, rodick and googie blush and turn pink  
rodrick staryed to hum a little tune @“hold me near before we pee”. sapnao comes in and shayts on koba. rodrick farts in dreamt ass. dream blush and fart back.   
did u like that he exclaimeffs. RUFF RUFF RUFUUF URRUF!!!! 1 !HJ!GHJ!GJ S ATTTT SHUIAUUUU" say gorge. grog purrs and grows cat ears and say "im so sorreee u hav to see dis,,, i turn intu my true forem when i is horkneee.  
napsap vpred gog by accident. oops say nepsap. drem gaspd. and grew giant bunenen. ears,. and he- oem gee my babe!!!! say drea.  
DIRK!  
Touch.  
My.  
Willy.  
says gorge


End file.
